Fuel to the Fire
by Baetrium
Summary: Matthew is just an ordinary student in his midterm. Or is he.High grades, high life, high flying? Will a German transfer student help him find a hidden potential? Or will it ruin his life? PruCan! KimchiBurger! Fruk! T for swearing
1. Hallo Liebling

Fuel to the fire

Not much happens in Matthew William home of Pickering. Beside the uncommon riot and the common theft, it's peaceful. He was an over achieving high school student with good grades and a chance at an excellent future. Every day was the same. Get up. Go to school. Go home with the little routine in between. However today wasn't one of those days.

* * *

Class was about to start in first period. It was the middle of second semester and he was ready to start another boring day. He sat down at his desk, first one in his math class, when something or some one poked his shoulder. He turned around to be greeted with a new face. The young man "Can I ask you something?" Matthew nodded "Yes what is it?" The man turned his head a little, staring at the ground. "Do...Do you know when class starts?" His expression looked panicked but he never looked up. He was clearly shy but something was off. Maybe it was the colour of his hair, platinum blonde almost white. Maybe it was his eyes, pinkish red making him seem blind. Maybe it was the fact that when he spoke his mouth never moved. That was definitely it. Matthew finally spoke up "8:00 but how-" Before he could finish his sentence the odd man ran out of the room. Tilting his head staring at the entrance, a noise came from behind making him jump. A tall, blonde hair male with a similar appearance to him, looked at Matthew with confusion "Matt, dude, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Alfred F. Jones. His twin brother (despite the last name, taking it from their father) which Matthew was often confused for, was the star quarter back for the school's American football team. Matthew smiled "I'm not sure but I think I met the new kid" Alfred stared at his twin before grinning "No way! I have to meet this guy!" Matthew shook his head "I don't think you should, he seemed shy" Alfred shrugged before sitting with his friends Im Yong Soo and Mathias Kohler. The second start-of-the-period bell rang and the teacher entered. Despite all the work being assigned, Matthew couldn't get started. He kept thinking about the albino boy.

HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THIS! ANOTHER STORY! AM I CRAZY? Yes. I am. In fact this was on my Ipod, I wrote it outside while my school was filling with gas. No joke. Okay this I has ideas for and "The Outsiders of Berlin" and "Asleep in peace" are still continuing! SO IM JUST SAYIN'. Anyway Ciao~ Baertrium.


	2. Treffen

Chapter 2

The next period was uneventful. Just review. But no matter since it was lunch time. And that meant Matthew had a chance to see that boy since he would clearly stick out from the crowd. He began his descent down the stairs when he was stopped in his tracts be a someone grabbing his hand. He froze, top of the stairs, blocking everyone's way. The grip was tight making him worry he was being confused for his brother. He breathed in a turned his head slowly. He assumed to be face to face with an angry Cuban but instead something worse. A tall, strict faced, strong built student looked at him with a soft look, even if it was scary, made Matthew jump out of his skin "I-I'm S-sorry I-" The boy (or man?) shook his head and pointed down the stairs "Come on" Matthew could only nod and walk down the stairs with eyes on him and the tall kid. The entire time he was thinking an all out brawl was going to happen but when the reached the bottom, he was dragged by him down the south hall in a quick flash, making everyone confused and wondering what just happened.

The boy looked around the corner and sighed. They were now in the boys washroom, even though the one on the bottom floor was normally for fighting, it didn't seem like he wanted to fight, Matthew kept note of that. "I'm sorry for scaring you and the sudden rush. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I. transferred here recently " Ludwig stretched his hand, in which Matthew shook. _'German, eh. Just like that kid...'_ "Alright hello, but can I ask you what's going on?" Ludwig rubbed his neck "Two things really. One, I can't find mein bruder. He said he would meet me after my close but he was a no show. Secondly I'm trying to get away from a clingy Italian, where can I eat my lunch in peace?" Matthew thought more of the first situation "What does your brother look like?" "Shorter than me, Platinum hair, pinkish eyes, Pru- Hey are you all right?" Matthew didn't realize it but his eyes were widened and he was staring at the wall behind him. Nothing suspicious just THERE WAS A FUCKING HAND WAVING AT HIM. He didn't snap out of his trance and pointed at the wall "Lud..wig..." The German turned to see what he was pointing at. The hand was still there but not waving, it was flipping the bird. Ludwig walked over to the wall, grabbed the hand and pulled with full force. Like magic, his albino brother came flying out the wall. And crashing onto Matthew. The albino rubbed the top of his head "Bruder, Was zur Hölle?" Matthew was stunned but not for long. He kicked the man off him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The unusual outburst startled the two Germans. The albino sighed, got up, and pointed at his chest "Ich bin Gilbert Beilschmidt! Und Ich bin ehrfürcht -" He was stopped mid sentence by a punch in the face that made him go flying. Matthew just watched in confusion and awe. "IDIOT!" When he landed, he rubbed his face, then German insults began flying. They didn't notice as Matthew snuck out of the washroom.

He still didn't understand what just happened. His mind was crossed with confusion and getting some food. He needed to clear his head. As he entered the cafeteria, he saw his brother wave his hand, signalling to come over. Matthew temporary forgot about the incident and sat beside his brother at the end of the table. Alfred looked at his brother. Ruffled hair, darting eyes, uniform a little pulled upwards."Dude! Have you been having fun with some hot chick?" Matthew glared at his brother, completely annoyed at his remark. "No but do you know about the 'ghost'?" The whole tables attention was put on Matthew. "You saw the ghost too?" Im Yong Soo said with a shaky voice. Matthew was a bit surprised "So Gilbert already famous?" The table went silent. Even the entire cafeteria quieted down to hear what the quiet Canadian was going to say. "Gilbert? Gilbert Beilshimdt?" Elizabeta said from across the table "He may be a total ass but he isn't a ghost." Matthew raised an eyebrow "Eliza, you know him?" She sighed "Yes, back when my family travelled, we went to Germany a lot and our vacation home there was near the Beilshimdt's. WE became friends but went our separate ways after his narcissism was too much for me." She huffed and continued talking. "But what does this he have to do with all this paranormal stuff?" Matthew started his long explanation on how he met the Beilshimdt's through a period of three hours. When he finished, the table was silent, with the addition of a few giggles. "You think I'm telling the truth right?" He received a lot of no's, including Elizabeta, and some yes's, including his brother who exclaimed, "Cool! Now we can do so ghost hunting! That would be so-" "Awesome?" "Yeah! Wait, who said that?" "No one at the table said anything Alfred." Yong Soo said.

Finally the bell rang. The long lunch had finally ended. And so did the day; becoming quite uneventful after the recent events. Matthew waited with his friends in the outside meeting area. They talked about what they were going to do later but he was distracted. He saw a flash of white hair right behind his big friend Ivan. Not caring for the consequences of pushing the Russian out of the way, he darted towards the mess of hair. "Hey wait!" He called out to the albino, who sported a bruise on the face and was just talking with Matthew's cousin Francis. "Mon petit cousin? What iz ze matter?" Francis asked as Matthew bounded into the small circle. "Him" He pointed at the albino "Mich?" Gilbert said "Yes you, what the hell was that at lunch time with your brother?" This situation was awkward. One, Gilbert knew only so much English and two, the way Matthew worded his sentence made it sound dirty. "Entschuldigung, Aber, Vhat vas that?" Gilbert's face looked disgusted, but it was traced with knowing what Matthew said. "Lunch, you and your brother acted strange" Francis giggled "Ohonon~! Mattieu, did you see somezing you shouldn't 'ave?" Matthew leered his cousin "I think so but not in that sens-" Before he could finish, the whistle was blown "FIVE MINUTES TILL BUSES LEAVE!" said the supervisor, Mr Vargas, "And I don't want to see any of you shits here!" His voice was kind so he was joking. Nothing personal. Matthew regarded the warning but before leaving he said "I want to see you tomorrow in class so you can explain." And with that, he rushed to his bus.

"MATTY! I NEED HELP!" His brother yelled from his room. Alfred was working on math but Matthew ignored him. He was too busy thinking what to really ask the new student tomorrow.

And that's that! Wow this is probably one of my longest chapters! I hope it's okay that some of the paragraphs need to stay long since they still relate and splitting them would be confusing. So that;s all for now!

TRANSLATIONS! (all understandable)

German

-Was zur Hölle: What the Hell?

-Ich bin Gilbert Beilshimdt und Ich bin ehrfürcht-: I am Glibert Beilshimdt and I am awesome (cut off)

-Mien bruder- My brother

-Entschuldigung aber: Sorry but

-Mich: Me

French

-Mon petit cousin: My little cousin


	3. Dummheit

Chapter 3

I don't own hetalia, only Himayura Hidekaze does

The next day. Oh, the next day was going to be a fun day. Gilbert was ready for this day. The day that cute boy was going to question him. He didn't care what the questions were, he was going to be truthful. The papers scattered around the room indicated that he had for the Host he was looking for. Angelo type. They could fly with the usage of wings. And they were the rarest of hosts since they were believed to be angels. Every saint known was Angelo type, which meant "Mattieu" was going to change the world. And Gilbert didn't care, he got to be the first person in a century to help him reach his goal. He thew on his uniform, rushed through his house and left.

Matthew was smart. When it came to mornings, however, he was an idiot. Instead of turning off his alarm, he let it go off until his brother woke up. Which led to yelling, which led to getting in shit. Matthew got ready and made pancakes for his brother, who was half awake. "Alfred get out of your pancakes" A gruffy voice said from the stairs. "Sorry Papa" He muttered as he rose, face covered in maple syrup. Matthew giggled, he too was half awake so he ignored is medicine. The medicine wasn't something typical like depression meds. It was for back pain since Matthew was born with a bone deformity. His twin, however did not. When they finished a headed to the bus, Matthew felt lie he forgot something right away. Remember, it's the morning, so he disregarded it and got on the bus.

* * *

Gilbert waited outside first period. He was a bit anxious about telling Matthew his possible findings but he needed more information and proof. So he waited. But not for long as the Canadian walked towards the German. He seemed off, tilted to a side and his hand to his back. "Are you okay?" Glibert asked smirking. That was his proof, it was undeniable. "Y-yeah just for got my pain meds. N-now follow me." He grabbed the German's hand and went under the stairwell. Gilbert sat on the ground "Okay kid, ask avay" He kept smiling as Matthew had trouble sitting. "Alright first. The whole 'ghost' deal. H-OWWW!" He crouched in a ball, Gilbert's smile faded. _Scheiße, er braucht Hilfe. _Gilbertgrabbed Matthew by the arm, but he retaliated "I-I'll be f-fine, just answer me" Gilbert sighed "You are stubborn, but avell, I am a Host" Matthew didn't respond, he just looked up. "A Host is somevone chosen by ze forces of zhe universe to hav- look you are not okay. You stopped hearing me zhe minute I talked" He was right, he always is. The research said that when Angelo types first have their wings sprout, the senses numb and stop working until the process is over. What was odd was that Matthew was 16, Angelo types sprout wings when they are 4 or 5 years of age. His thoughts were intrupted as Matthew threw up in front of him "Fick! Verhandelt Werden." He pulled Matthew up. Matthew continued to moan in pain. "N-n-no" Gilbert sighed and placed him on his stomach. He didn't want to do this to the poor kid but now it was vital to his survival. If his type doesn't release the wings, his back will rip open. He pulled out his pocket knife and lifted the blond boy's shirt "W-what are you d-doing?" "Helping you" Gilbert gagged Matthew with piece of his shirt. "Be quiet" With that he stabbed the defenceless boy in the back.

Oh shit, cliffs! But seriously things are going down. In the next chapter however :P. Next chapter will be in Matthew's perspective for most of the time. Till then. Baertrium.

TRANSLATION:

German

-Scheiße, er braucht Hilfe: Shit, he needs help

- Fick! Verhandelt Werden: Fuck! Come on/Come up


	4. Verwirrung

Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia, und I never vill!

Matthew's eyes opened a little. He was moving, more like in a moving vehicle. The sound of a radio was loud and foreign. The dark beaten leather seats were stained with...blood? He shot up, now fully awake. He was sitting in the back seat of the vehicle, shirtless. It was no ambulance, no, it was a truck. _Kidnappers_ was his only thought. "Who are you?" He asked. The driver didn't move. "ANSWER ME!" The driver sighed "I'm sorry Matthew, I shouldn't have done zhat." German? "Gilbert? What happened?" The albino said nothing, Matthew didn't like being left in the dark. But he didn't like annoying the person driving the vehicle. So he kept silent until they reached their destination. The car halted and Gilbert left Matthew in the truck. Matthew was confused, but then he remembered. They were at school...and then he started getting sick... oh no he forgot his medicine. It still didn't explain why his was in a bloody (literally) truck. Gilbert soon emerged out for the doors of the house. He unlocked the door and offered Matthew a hand. He ignored it, but regretted not taking his hand after falling to the ground. That was when he realized something was odd. His back was heavy but not has heavy as his back pack. Something landed on his nose. A feather? Without warning he was lifted up with one hand. Looking up, he saw Ludwig from the other day. Ludwig gave a small smile "Ve'll explain to you over coffee, is zhat okay?" Matthew nodded as he was brought in the house.

Matthew was a quiet kid, shy too. So entering someone's house wasn't something he preferred especially when he's barely known the residences and when the father was so scary. "Vati~! Wir brachten den besonderen Jungen~! " Matthew was still a bit weak from the lack of food since he lost his breakfast so he was being supported by Ludwig. The elder man spoke deeply "Aldrich Beilshimdt." "M-Matthew J-Jones-W-Williams, j-just call me M-Matthew" Gilbert grinned "Don't be zo tense! Vati, Er braucht, hier zu bleiben für ein bisschen." Aldrich nodded "Okay, bring him to zhe basement, I vill be zhere soon." With that the brothers brought Matthew down the stairs.

The basement was eerie. More scary than Matthew's father's basement, which was full of Huron artifacts that he probably shouldn't have. Their was an examination table with two chairs beside it. Matthew was placed on the table, face down, by the brothers. This is when he got up and sat on the table. "I'm not a test subject, I can sit." Gilbert laughed "Vell you vere heavy, no thanks to those honking huge vings!" Matthew blinked "Vings? Oh Wings...WHAT?" He turned. Yup, wings, brilliant white with hints of soft beige. They were magnificent. He flapped them unknowingly, making a huge gust in the small room. "Hey! Vatch it!" Ludwig said. "Sorry! I didn't know I did that!" Matthew apologized. "Ahem, let me inspect zhe damage" Aldrich had suddenly appeared. Matthew jumped, noticing Gilbert mouthing 'I'll explain later'. "Hmm, the opening is crude, did you do this Gilbert?" He nodded "Ja!" His glory was killed as he got hit on the head "Idiot! You could have broken one of the appendages!" "But Vati! He was in pain! He could have broke his back or worse!" _Worse?_ "Anyvay, you seem to be fin-" Matthew's eyes turned deep violet and glowed "Fine? How can I be fine? THERE IS A PAIR OF WINGS ON MY BACK! I AM NOT FINE!" Gilbert and Ludwig were knocked to the wall as an invisible force launched everything in the room. "Matthew! Calm down!" Aldrich grabbed the boy by his arm and he stopped. He couldn't move actually. Gilbert got up "Vati. Tu das nicht, he doesn't know whats going on." Aldrich touched Matthew again, unfreezing his body "How did yo-" Ludwig interrupted "Vater just give him the medication and let Gilbert help him home" He glared at his son "Halt den Mund, here Matthew"He gave him papers and a little bottle "Pain killers and information. It's zhere if you need it. Show your parent as vell." Matthew got up, was handed a modified shirt that allowed his wings to go through then a coat. "Don't let anyvone see you wings except you family." He nodded and was escorted by Gilbert up the stairs and out the house. "Oh and Matthew" He turned "Please talk to Romulus Vargas. Tell him Aldrich sent you" He nodded and got into the car.

The car ride was quiet except the sound of the radio and Matthew giving directions. When they arrived at Matthew's house, Gilbert called to him "See you at school tomorrow!". Matthew waved and entered the house. Little didn't he know it was 4:00pm and his parents were mad "Where were you? We got a call from the school saying you weren't at any of you classes today. What happened and why are you wearing that coat?" Matthew answered honestly to his parents. He never lied, but he left out the wing part. His mother, Genevieve asked "But that doesn't explain the coat" Matthew gulped "I, um, got my uniform dirty and Gilbert let me borrow his." His father, Peter, was able to read to atmosphere "Your lying." Matthew sighed and took out what Aldrich give to him from the coat. "I was at their house, but for a more important reason, I forgot my medicine this morning and I did get sick. Everything was right about my story but I left out one thing" He stood up and took off his coat. The wings spread out wide then retracted behind his back. As he did this, his brother walked in. And he wasn't alone "I found th- MATTY!"

And that ends this chapter! Blargh this has so many ideas, I'm still typing! Fun fact: I finished Chapter two and just kept typing so here's chapter 4! In the same day! Next chapter is a little surprise but I'm done typing for today! Till next time ~Baertrium

TRANSLATIONS

German:

-Vati or Vater:Father

-Wir brachten den besonderen Jungen: We brough the special boy

-Er braucht, hier zu bleiben für ein bisschen: He needs to stay here for a bit

-Halt den Mund: Shut up

-Ja: Yes


End file.
